Learning to Live Again
by CKyankeeDJ
Summary: Post season 3 finale. Cristina & Mark centered.
1. Chapter 1

Mark sighed as he took a seat at the bar. Joe acknowledged his presence and immediately went to pour him a scotch. Mark slipped his leather jacket on the back of the stool and let out a long sigh.

With Addison gone, he had hoped to renew his friendship with Derek, but that wasn't working out so well. Derek seemed to blame his former best friend for Addison's departure. Not that Derek wanted her back, but rather he knew she was the best Neo-Natal surgeon in the country, and if he were to become chief, it would look pretty damn good to have the top doctors in the country on his staff.

_Apparently Derek hadn't gotten the memo about Karev._ Mark thought bitterly as he sipped his drink and gave a nod of thanks to Joe.

"Joe can I have tequila - make that two."

Mark cocked his head to see Cristina Yang a few stools down. He gave her a smirk, which she promptly returned with a glare, "Why are you still in Seattle?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon," he grunted bitterly diverting his attention to the basket of peanuts in front of him.

"Come on- keep it clean, above the belt punches only…" Joe warned handing Cristina her drinks with a sad smile.

Cristina downed her shots and approached the plastic surgeon, "You're making my life hell."

Mark eyed her skeptically, "How is that possible. I don't even speak to you."

"Yes well, Derek is miserable …which makes Meredith a basket case, and because I'm her person I have to listen to her gripe about Derek and She-Shepherd."

"And how does this affect me?" Mark asked.

"Because you're the reason She-Shepherd left…therefore, you're the reason I can't sleep at night."

Mark's ears perked as he stared at her with a smug grin, "Oh really?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. I've got my own problems and I can't afford to be Meredith's help hotline at all hours of the night. So, why don't you just whisk back to New York, so Addison can return from L.A. and life will be swell again," she replied signaling to Joe for another round of shots.

Mark raised his brow, "Sounds like a great plan, except for one thing… I'm not the reason Addison left."

Cristina ignored him, "Whatever... Joeeeeeeee," she whined holding up her empty glass.

Joe approached the two doctors, handed Cristina another shot and filled Mark's glass.

Mark hesitantly offered her the stool beside him, "Care to take a seat, Yang?"

Cristina glared at him, as she did with most men lately. Realizing there were no other seats in an already crowed bar she reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but I don't want to talk to you- and I don't give a rats ass what you have to say, if anything, to me."

Mark stared at her with a grin, he couldn't have hoped for anything better. A woman who preferred to drink and wallow in silence. "You know Yang, you're not half bad-

"Uh you're still talking." Cristina interjected.

Mark closed his mouth, clanked his glass against hers before downing the last of his scotch as she finished off her 4th shot.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more shots, Joe had cut her off and called her a cab. After a short trip across town she found herself standing, alone, in her apartment. _Burkes Apartment._ She still couldn't believe he was gone. Running her fingers through his jazz collection, she could feel her heart sinking lower in her chest. Despite Meredith and Izzie's reassurance that he would return, or at least call, she knew he was gone for good. That's what hurt the most. _Knowing_. She'd rather go on believing that he would walk through the door at any moment, apologizing for his behavior. But she was Cristina Yang, she wasn't allowed to sulk, she was headstrong. Forcing back tears, she kicked off her shoes, crawled underneath the covers and laid her head against the pillows for another troubled nights sleep.

* * *

Mark checked his watch, it was half past one. Sighing, he took one more look around the bar for Shepherd. Earlier at the hospital, he had told Derek to meet him at the bar to talk. Mark knew it was a long shot and hell, there was probably no chance that Derek even thought about coming, but he had to try.

Yes, he had come to Seattle for Addison, but he had stayed for Derek. What was the point in going back to New York? The Shepherds were his only family, and he wasn't welcomed by them. _Except Nancy_, Mark grinned stroking his chin. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shrill voices entering the bar. Cocking his head, he saw Meredith and Izzie walk in.

* * *

"McSteamy's here," Meredith observed nodding toward the bar.

Izzie rolled her eyes, "McAsshole is more like it. We're residents now and he still had me running pointless errands for him- in front of _my_ interns no less."

"They still think you're a dud?"

Izzie groaned, "The dud who cut the LVAD wire and killed her patient."

Meredith frowned, "I'm sorry… well I'll trade George for your group."

"Gladly," Izzie replied finding an empty table, "At least then I'd get to spend time with him. He's always with Callie," she sneered, still bitter about him eloping without even consulting her.

Meredith laughed, "Well Iz, they're married- and he lives with her. Of course you're not going to see him as often… Where's Cristina? Did you see her at the hospital?" Meredith added looking around the bar.

"Hey Ladies, what's your drink of choice for the evening?" Joe smiled clearing the table.

"Something fruity," Izzie replied with a smile, "Surprise me."

Joe laughed, "Okay. What about you Mer?"

"The usual, Joe have you seen Cristina?"

Joe nodded as he picked up the empty bottles left at the table, "Yeah, I called her a cab about twenty minutes ago…"

Meredith frowned, "Was she okay? I mean…as okay as a jilted bride could possibly be?"

Joe shrugged, "She seemed okay... didn't seem to care much for the company," he answered nodding toward Sloan.

"_Sloan?"_ Izzie repeated in shock.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Joe replied walking back toward the bar.

Izzie laughed, "Poor Cristina… oh god, he's coming over."

Meredith looked up to see Mark slowly approach their table. She could tell something was eating at him, but she wasn't about to ask. Smiling, she looked up at him, "Hey Mark."

Mark nodded toward the two, ignoring Izzie's eye roll, "Yang already left."

"We know," Izzie said coldly.

Mark turned his attention to Mer, "Derek coming?"

Meredith's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to ask about McDreamy. Shaking her head, she looked up at him confused, "…No. Why?"

Mark shook his head and threw on his coat, "No reason," he muttered walking toward the door.


End file.
